


Hattrick for Patrick

by rosebison



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebison/pseuds/rosebison
Summary: 2016聯賽盃對陣阿斯頓維拉之前，少年送給了另名少年最珍貴的離別禮物。





	

雨天的曼徹斯特，一個既平常又特殊的日子。  
訓練結束的一線隊更衣室，忙著梳洗打理的曼城隊員們到處走動，整個房間鬧哄哄的。

 

「Patrick，等等在店裡見啦！」壓過周遭所有噪音，曼城一號的大嗓門響徹天藍色的更衣室。

 

「嗯！」已經習慣了大前輩超近距離的熱情招呼，英格蘭少年緊緊抱住懷中裝得鼓鼓的背包，用力點頭。「Joe，待會見。」

 

「哈哈哈…！」拍拍晚輩高度只及自己胸口的頭顱，哈特近乎憐愛的笑出聲來。

 

「不用急，再檢查一下有沒有什麼東西忘了打包，今天你是主角，大家時間以你為準。」

 

「⋯謝謝。」羅伯茲愣了半晌，低頭苦笑。仔細觀察的話，還會發現更衣室眾人的目光正微妙地聚集在這名嬌小的少年身上。

 

「 ……感謝大家今晚花時間送我一程。」

 

今日是英格蘭少年最後一天以曼城隊員的身份在基地訓練。

 

冬窗前開始，談判拉鋸了好一陣子才終於定案；羅伯茲即將前往蘇格蘭，出租加盟蘇超霸主凱爾特人。作為紀念，一線隊的眾人決定訓練後約在曼市的一間西式餐廳替年輕的鋒線小將舉辦臨行晚餐。

 

「才不是送行，大家是在替你慶祝喔。」金髮白膚的比利時人走上前來，輕輕攬過英格蘭少年的肩膀。

 

「出租也是很寶貴的經驗，你會變得很厲害，每個人都替你開心。」

 

作為在出租生涯中成長為世界級球星的德布勞內，這番言論的確極具說服力。

 

「嗯，我知道的，謝謝大家…。」

 

「沒什麼比多踢比賽重要。」彷彿是附和比利時人的說法，曼城另個王牌中場也出聲了。「⋯⋯全力以赴，然後就會進步。」

 

在西班牙青訓時代也有數次出租經歷的席爾瓦同樣給予了自身由衷的建議。

 

「謝謝Kevin，謝謝David…。」總覺得有什麼熱熱的液體要溢出眼匡，為了不讓地心引力作用，羅伯茲努力睜大著眼睛注視前方…。

 

「喂喂，說到出租經驗～漏掉我怎麼行？」彷彿是感應到室內有什麼有趣的騷動，原本以為就要走出門外的哈特又蹦了回來。

 

「Patrick～來！哈特叔叔來講自己小時候被退租n次的故事給你聽！很勵志的喔！！」

 

「退、退租？」羅伯茲的眼睛被嚇成了兩倍大，原本的感傷瞬間被這可怕的字眼吹到九霄雲外。「多、多大的時候？！」

 

「當然是和你一樣大的時候呀～～」英格蘭一號回給他一張光芒萬丈的燦爛笑容。

 

「咦咦咦咦————？！」

 

「噗哈哈哈哈！」「嘻嘻嘻～～！」「呵呵呵⋯⋯。」  
伴隨著英格蘭少年走調的慘叫，眾人哄堂大笑，曼城更衣室洋溢著笑聲。

 

然而就在滿室溫暖的歡聲笑語中，有雙明亮的眼睛卻如同被蒙上一層黑霧，無法真正的與大夥一同開懷大笑。

 

「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」

 

・・・

 

漫步在訓練基地的走道上，羅伯茲一個人靜靜享受著暫別前的最後巡禮。由於沒有要特地回家，英格蘭少年決定自己可以四處晃晃再開車出發。

 

冰雨已經停了，空氣卻依舊濕冷，隔著一層玻璃的室外場地都轟隆隆地開起了地熱設備。訓練時間已經結束，原本鬧哄哄的伊蒂哈德園區也跟著沈澱下來，。

 

『⋯Patrick！』

 

就在這時，背後有什麼人叫住了自己，伴隨著急急奔跑的腳步聲。

 

『Patrick…！！』

 

夾著非洲口音的少年聲，還有那微妙地、彷彿變聲還沒完全的沙啞感，這個聲線羅伯茲再熟悉不過。

 

「你不用這麼大聲喊我我也聽得到的啦。」回頭，身後追上來的人果然是隊上另個少年選手伊希納喬。

 

「怎麼了，這麼急？你不是也要坐Raheem的車子一起去餐廳嗎？」

 

「呼⋯呼⋯！等等、就會去⋯⋯。」黑皮膚少年急促的喘息，但看起來並非是因為疲倦。「等、等一下⋯⋯。」

 

為對方反常的慌亂暗暗吃驚，像伊希納喬這樣的年輕球員是不可能因為短短的室內跑步而上氣不接下氣的，羅伯茲連忙扶起隊友的肩膀。

 

「Kelechi？怎麼了？」

 

「⋯⋯⋯⋯。」尼日利亞少年的拳頭放鬆又收緊，勉強要讓氣息平復下來，卻弄得反而整個胸膛都在顫抖。

 

「？？？」雖然猜不出原因，感受到對方的鄭重其事，羅伯茲只是耐心的等待他靜下心來。

 

片刻。

 

 

「教練先生，好像會讓我在維拉公園首發。」

 

突兀的開場白。

 

「啊、嗯…？是、是嗎？」羅伯茲愣了愣，無法理解對方跳耀的話題。「這樣很好啊，恭喜⋯。」

 

「所以說…。」伊希納喬的話又急又快，簡直像忘了英語該怎麼發音。

 

「我要把進球送你。」

 

「欸？」

 

「週六的比賽，我會進球的。」嚥了口口水平復心情，尼日利亞少年緊張得無法正視睜大著眼睛等待自己的隊友。

 

「…然後，進球送給你。」

 

「………。」

 

說不出話來。  
一方面是因為不知要如何組織語言，一方面是因為對方那張異常認真的面孔。

 

「我…沒有很多錢，也不知道要買什麼禮物。」難得一見的困窘表情，平日總是那麼沉著老成的伊希納喬終於看起來像名19歲的少年。

 

「我最珍貴的東西只有足球，所以———

 

「…謝謝你。」語音未落，羅伯茲踮起腳尖，一把抱住了還在努力解釋著的尼日利亞少年。

 

「？！」呼吸停止，心臟卻反其道而行的跳得飛快。

 

「真的，謝謝。」

 

英格蘭少年甜甜地笑著，彷彿全世界的甜味都融進了他焦糖色的瞳孔中。

 

「因為我週五就要上飛機了，沒辦法當場收到你的禮物——

 

趁著隊友還在震驚狀態無法動彈，羅伯茲輕快地啄了尼日利亞少年的左右臉頰各一下。

 

…這是我的回禮，一下一球，所以你要至少進2球喔。」

 

「…啊……！」方才幾秒鐘內發生的事情已經完全超過腦袋所能承受的訊息量，伊希納喬只能快速地眨著眼睛，全身僵硬。

 

「咦？又不說話了，是因為覺得還不夠嗎？」羅伯茲俏皮地用鼻頭點著隊友的，笑得更開心了。

 

「那這樣你可要進個帽子戲法了呢……確定嗎？」

 

溫熱的鼻息輕輕吹拂著少年褐色的嘴唇，臉熱得像是要燃燒起來。

 

「嗯…嗯！！」終於反應過來的尼日利亞少年連忙將他如視珍寶的英格蘭男孩圈進懷裡，用力的點頭。

 

「我會進球的，進3顆球！」

 

「嗯，謝謝你⋯。」

 

羅伯茲閉上雙眼，輕輕將唇印上對方同樣發熱著的眉心。

 

 

【Hattrick for Patrick - END】

**Author's Note:**

> 番外  
> 【Hattrick for Patrick - EDS篇】  
> 安傑利諾：「教練先生！教練先生！！我帽子戲法啦！！耶～～～～！！（抱住馬菲歐繞場三圈）」  
> 維耶拉：「……………。」


End file.
